


Suck

by smolpastiebun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolpastiebun/pseuds/smolpastiebun
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have some fun
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> this might be crap but like idk i wrote it like 3 years ago and i wasnt that great at writing and i tried to ya know fix it up but it probably still sucks. so please if you see any sort of errors inform me

Gabriel sealed his lips around the tip of Sam's finger sweeping his tongue across it. He hollowed his cheeks while taking more of the length into his mouth. Sam curled his finger and ran it across Gabriel's tongue eliciting a rumble from his chest. Gabriel started to move his head backwards slowly before letting the finger slip out of his mouth. He then lapped at the tip lavishing it in his saliva. He repeated the gesture before pulling his mouth off the finger completely. 

Gabriel pushed Sam down onto the couch and sunk to his knees before him. Gabriel reached out towards Sam's belt cautiously. He unbuckled it before pulling it out of the belt loops. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down teasing Sam for what's to come. 

Gabriel pulled Sam's jeans down to his thighs before leaning forward and mouthing at the hard length. Sam groaned above him placing his hand in Gabe's hair. Gabriel ran his tongue across the tip getting a taste of Sam's precum. 

He hastily pulled Sam's briefs off quickly throwing them to the side to get to the prize. Gabriel drank in the sight of Sam's manhood unconsciously letting out a moan at the thought of it in his mouth. Gabe leaned down putting his hands on Sam's knees, placing kisses over Sam's thighs before lightly nipping at where he kissed. He soothed the nips with his tongue. 

He trailed kisses upwards to the base of Sam's cock, licking and sucking around it. Gabriel ran his tongue up to the tip where he swirled his tongue. He brought his hand up and curled his fingers around the root, slowly stroking him. Gabe stroked downwards watching the foreskin pull down to reveal the head. A bead of precum eased out and slid down, Gabriel followed it's trail with a hungry look in his eyes. He leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the head swiping his tongue to catch the taste of Sam.

Gabriel started to move his head down till he felt Sam's erection bump the back of his throat. Gabe moaned low in his throat while letting Sam's cock slide further into his throat. Eventually his mouth met where his hand was resting and Sam let out a groan.

The tight heat of Gabriel's throat was entirely different than the warmth of his mouth. It hugged him and pushed him closer to orgasm. Sam wanted to look and see what Gabriel looked like but he knew if he did he'd blow his load. But he couldn't resist he risked a glance down and moaned at the sight. Gabriel's eyes were closed eyelashes resting on his cheek; his cheeks were hollowed and Sam's hand rested on the top of his head. 

"You look so beautiful like that." 

Gabe opened his eyes and looked up meeting Sam's eyes moaning as his intense gaze pulled him in. Gabriel slowly started to move his head up and down letting the length run across his tongue. 

Sam could feel his orgasm rising quickly, he wanted to look away and let the moment last but he couldn't tear his eyes from Gabriel's stare. 

"Gabe." Sam's hand on Gabriel's head tightened.

Gabriel started to pick up the pace eager to make Sam come, he ran his tongue along anything it could reach. Sam's hips started to move in sync with the bobbing of Gabe's head. Sam's jaw clenched and his hips bucked as he released into the back of Gabriel's throat. Gabriel groaned and swallowed down all he could but some leaked out down his chin. He sucked Sam through his orgasm while he reached between his legs applying light pressure to stave off the insistent throbbing of his arousal. Sam lightly pushed on Gabe's head and he reluctantly pulled back letting Sam's cock fall out of his mouth. 

Gabe looked up to Sam and grinned which Sam returned. Gabriel shot up from his position between Sam's knees into his lap rubbing Sam's ejaculate on his cheek.

"Gabe!" 

Sam rumbled before tackling Gabriel and quickly straddling his hips. Gabriel looked at Sam's eyes full of loving and endearment.


End file.
